


Ironwing

by ColourfulMelody



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulMelody/pseuds/ColourfulMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironwing was a Robin turned vigilante due to...different opinions in justice. Now she dishes out her own vigilante justice in Gotham on her own terms.</p><p>At least for now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironwing

I don't know who you are and to be honest, I don't give a shit. But you probably wanna know who I am, so I'll tell ya.

The name's Lila Russo: 23 year old female vigilante that goes by the name Ironwing.To tell you my backstory: I was born into a poor Italian family and my older brother, Toni, was a drug dealer. He got into some trouble snd got him, and my parents killed when I was ten years old. I was put into a foster family that wasn't great...the after would yell at me and hit me sometimes, but then I ran away...only to get hit by a limo. Of course the limo belonged to the richest man in the city: Bruce Wayne. Fast forward a year, and the guy adopted me. Then he tells me he's Batman and he wants me to be the new Robin, since the old one, Dick Grayson, was getting a little old. Of course I agreed and before you know it I was Robyn, or that's what the media called me...

Of course as I got older, I realized I didn't really see eye-to-eye with Batman anymore. He was all about 'not killing' and 'rising above the scum'. Me? I liked killing baddies. The people I killed deserved it, and had it coming. So eventually I set out on my own. Of course Bruce and Lila still got along, but Robyn was no more.

Originally I was going for a super hero gig, but apparently once you kill people but don't steal shit: you're a vigilante.

Now that you know all about my history, let me explain the hotness that is me.

I'm about 5' 10'', and weight about 155 pounds. I don't have the muscular figure you'd expect from a vigilante, or the body of a super model. I'm average. I have a waist, I have boobs, I have legs. But I'm no Catwoman or Poison Ivy. 

I have a heart shaped face, dark-ish skin, and black eyes. My hair is black, shoulder length, and ungodly messy most of the time. I wear black a lot of the time, and don't exactly dress like a billionaire's daughter...but I think I'm gordgeous and thats all that matters right?

Anyways, that's enough about me, leta get in with the story!


End file.
